reclamationofetixnarefandomcom-20200213-history
CORE
The CORE was an Industrial powerhouse and one of the great big contenders of The End War. CORE Stands for Communist Ordered Republiks of Etixnare. With their victory in the End War they became the worlds only superpower by the time of The Collapse and The Extinction War. Their social structure is built on the base of 8 Core principles: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility 1st Founding The CORE was founded in 150 BE with very little territorial claims beyond the continent of North Fenixium. United under the tales of equality and a peaceful world. The CORE was founded in the desert city of St. McCarthy which would become it's capital. In order to keep the citizens under control the Council of Knights instated the code of ethics that all citizens should follow. Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. it wasn't until much later that other continents began to join either the CORE or the DNA. With Paxitarus and Medikemente both under CORE colonial rule, they were considered nation states of the CORE. The End War When tensions between the CORE and the DNA began to rise in 120 BE the CORE began to focus heavily on the constructing of a larger military. Having been well industrialized even before the 1st Founding the CORE began to mass produce armor and weapons. When the war finally kicked off some 20 years later the CORE was ready with their army, what they werent prepared for was the DNA doing the same thing. Albeit the CORE's Army was a sizable force due to the economic crisis suffered by the trade deal, the DNA had the bigger army, but the CORE's was better trained. E Day The only superpower left on Etixnare after their 6 week grace period of winning The End War, The SubTerranis or Scalers emerged in a horrific event that left 25% of the population dead. After the first day, reports streamed in that said that untold masses of men, women and children have been butchered since the first day. At first, humanity had absolutely no idea who or what their new enemy was, or where they had come from. CORE scientists had quickly begun to attempt to study their new enemy, and their new enemy was now referred to as the Scaler Swarm. The CORE was struggling to gain a foothold in any battle having to retreat to the most major military bases where only then did they have the hope of living through The Long Twilight. The Extinction War The Scaler continued their assault over the following year—destroying entire nations, capturing major industrial centers, and severing the global communications network. As humanity approached annihilation, the Director recalled the military to the safety of the province of St.McCarthy and solidified his control over the civilian population through the Fortification Act These actions foreshadowed the Ragnarok strikes that Director Ferguson ordered three days later. Targeting every major population center located outside of the McCarthy Plateau, these devastating orbital strikes massacred over ninety percent of the population in an attempt to save humanity from near-certain extinction. This desperate attack scorched the surface of the planet and destroyed the remnants of human civilization, but ultimately failed to defeat the Scaler Horde. Following the Ragnarok strikes, the Scalers launched a major assault against the McCarthy Plateau, thrusting the CORE into a defensive war over the following fourteen years. Although Operation: Overstrike and Operation: Ironstone inflicted heavy casualties on the Scaler, the CORE experienced significant setbacks throughout these years, including the sinking of it's capital St.McCarthy. Fortification Act Director Ferguson had begun to contact the remaining leaders of the CORE member nations who were still alive, asking them to help him in an attack on the main Scaler holes in North Fenixium. All of the political leaders had denied his request with the exception of the leaders of the Paxitarus. Due to these circumstances, Director Ferguson saw only one solution: a combination of a scorched-earth and asset-denial strategy using the Ragnarok orbital-based satellite array to deny the Scaler's total victory, and a declaration of martial law through the Fortification Act to organize and rebuild what was left of humanity. On the 45th day of Rise, one year after the E-Day attack, the Council of Knights passed the Fortification Act, which was highly popular (in CORE controlled areas) but limited personal freedoms, levied all able-bodied men into the military, and Rationed all food supplies. It also allowed the CORE Department of Conscription handle all former Outlanders, and turned them into conscripts. Women that couldn't give birth were placed in either non-combat positions such as pilots, medics or Control operators, or took part in "war work" by working in factories and hospitals. The majority of the women who could give birth entered "breeding farms" and received extra rations for doing their part in repopulating the human race. The CORE leaders also ordered the evacuation of all survivors towards the McCarthy Plateau, a safe-haven from the Scaler Swarm who could not penetrate it as easily from below due to a base of thick, solid granite. The survivors had five days to get to the McCarthy Plateau, and then the CORE would deploy Ragnarok, a system of orbital-based satellite laser weapons. Government Structure The CORE was headed by the Director who is elected by the people, govern from the House of Knights in St.McCarthy. The position of Deputy Director was second in command of the CORE next to the Director. One of the most notable branches of the Scaler War-era government is the CORE Department of Conscription which handled the conscription of former Stranded The CORE also had a civil protection service. The CORE Defense Department was in charge and in the authorization of overall defense purposes of the CORE, managed the national security issues the CORE had and had overall control over the CORE Armed Forces. The Department of Health ran the New Hope Research Facility before it shut down. There were many smaller agencies that were smaller than the Departments of the CORE, but some of these agencies had huge, pivotal roles in the CORE and its society and military. One agency was the Defense Select Committee, which had the responsibility of drafting legislation pertaining to defense-related issues. They also had the responsibility and authorization of drafting any new weapon, vehicle and/or tool that would be used by the CORE Armed Forces. The Defense Research Agency was a government-owned agency that designed and developed new equipment and technology the CORE military could use. The Intelligence Agency had the role of gathering intel for the CORE, analyzing it, and making official reports on it to CORE officials. After E-Day, the CORE still was able to manage the day-to-day bureaucracy with Mayor Garrett Reid and Governor Samuel Ivanovsky. Executive Branch The CORE was led by a Director, who was elected by the Citizens. The Director was the highest executive figure in the global alliances of the CORE. The Director of the CORE had authority over all the armed forces of members’ states. The second in command and the second highest executive figure was the Deputy Director. There was also a Cabinet, where individual Departments were created to support specific areas of the CORE. Of these Departments, the head of each of these Departments was a part of the Cabinet; and the Director was a part of the Cabinet. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch of the CORE was composed of the Council of Knights, who were housed in the House of Sovereigns. The Council of Knights of the Legislative Branch had the job of overseeing all day to day affairs of the CORE. The Council of Knights had the notable power of electing a candidate for the position of Director. Judicial Branch The Magistrate had legal rights to impose punishment based upon the breaking of legal laws.Three days after the 45th of Gale, one year after E-Day, all Etixnare was placed under martial law with the Fortification Act given by the CORE, a constitutional law that limited citizens’ rights and civil liberties, and rationed food supplies, gave the CORE Department of Conscription legal rights to conscript all able-bodied men into the military, and forced women to live with the sole purpose of giving birth The CORE Armed Forces, specifically the CORE Army, had its own judicial laws that can be executed in the field by high-ranking military personnel, including the execution of Gerald Atar for stealing food to feed his starving family, in reference to the Military Emergency Measures Act. The Military Emergency Measures Act also allowed officers to impose martial law on cities during the End War. Another example of military law including the sentencing of Stan Anderson to a forty-year prison term in the Slab for disobeying military orders and the dereliction of duty, abandoning his fellow Gears and post and punching his CO, Gary Thornton, in the face. Initially, when Stan was placed on trial, he was sentenced for execution by a firing squad. However, Derek Whitman testified for Stan, and instead of Stan being executed by a firing squad, he was sent to the McCarthy Maximum Security Prison for forty years. Anderson was pardoned four years later in order to resume servitude in the CORE Army. Other Organizations The CORE Defense Committee was responsible for the legislation and drafting related to defense-related issues. Their role was designated for the acquisition and drafting of any defense-related issue, as well as any specific hardware the CORE Armed Forces might have used. The CORE Intelligence Agency, or COREInt. was an agency responsible for gathering and presenting information on the safety of the CORE, intelligence about their enemies and defense-related issues. The CORE Defense Research Agency, or the DRA, was a weapons designer and developer in the CORE that produced military technology for the armed forces. The DRA replicated, redesigned and produced the Ragnarok orbital-based satellite array. The DRA produced both software and hardware for the armed forces, producing three notable technologies and a systems network for Ragnarok which was required to operate and fire the satellites. Laws and Documents * CORE Covenant : The CORE Covenant was the founding document for the CORE, which established the CORE as a supranational union, with a socialist society. The CORE Covenant also holds the political and social concepts. The eight guiding principles were as follows: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith and Humility The CORE Covenant established the guiding principles and rules for the citizens of the CORE. It was written, signed and ratified by the Eldest Knights. * Fortification Act: The Fortification Act was a law that was first written, ratified and established during the Extinction War, with principles that were conceived specifically for the circumstances that came with the Extinction War. The Fortification Act transformed the McCarthy Plateau into an unassailable fortress, sealing off areas within the plateau from the Scalers, and established martial law throughout all CORE controlled areas. However, the Fortification Act also limited the basic rights of citizens, rationed food supplies, gave the CORE Department of Conscription the right to recruit all able-bodied men into the military, and forced women to live with the sole purpose of giving birth. * Military Emergency Measures Act: The Military Emergency Measures Act was part of the CORE Armed Forces military law, was a form of judicial law in the military code. The penalty for breaking the Military Emergency Measures Act was death by execution. An example of breaking the Military Emergency Measures Act was when Gerald Atar stole CORE military rations from Anvil Gate during the siege that took place there. The result of Gerald Atar stealing CORE military rations was death, in which Gary Thornton, a lieutenant at the time, personally executed Atar. * Open Arms Program: The Open Arms Program was a recruiting program set up during the Extinction War that enlisted former DNA citizens and soldiers the opportunity to join the CORE, whose respective DNA nations had fallen to the Scaler Swarm Economy The CORE utilized a coin and paper currency system backed up by Gold. The basic unit of currency in the CORE was called the Dollar. Dollars were produced in paper and coin increments. The money/financial supply of the CORE was managed by The CORE Reserve (CORR). Its primary purpose was the production and management of the CORE's financial supply. Financial supply was managed in banks. One notable bank was Novas Saving and Trust. The CORR produced a $1, $2, and $5 coin which came in silver, gold, and bronze respectively. It is important to note that the $1, $2 and $5 are listed in size from smallest to largest. The smallest form of all CORE currency was the half dollar, or 50 cent piece, which was bronze in color. The gold $2 coin was faced with the image of Director Silas Soul. Paper dollars were produced in $10, $20, $50, and $100 increments. Rectangular in shape, they featured the trademark of the CORE Reserve, and the CORE skull emblem During the Extinction War, the CORE's economy mostly fell apart. Trade and business slowed down as the population decreased as cities were lost, and the use of Dollars became useless. Society and Culture CORE society revolved around the military, especially the army, and was bred into the social fabric. CORE society revolved on the policies and ideologies that the CORE was founded upon in the CORE Covenant . In the CORE Covenant , the ideals of "order, diligence, purity, labor, honor, loyalty, faith and humility" were stated. In the CORE Covenant , several ideologies and values such as loyalty, respect, honor, responsibility, living clean and frugal lives and the idea that being a part of society and working hard for the greater good will "hand on safety and prosperity to future generations" was written. By working hard, being a part of society and the community, a person was doing their part in the CORE and making a contribution to the existence of the CORE and for the existence of future generations. Other ideologies of CORE society include the unification of the people and state. CORE society also focused on the reliance on people as neighbors and friends, for people to help each other out in hard times. CORE citizens and mostly Fenixians did not normally protest government actions regardless of the actions. Students in J.R. Fortification Academy were more vocal about protesting the End War, which was in fact fought over C.T. rights and not democracy, and some students accused Soldiers of being "baby killers" for taking part in the war during a Career day event at the campus. Propaganda was huge in CORE society, whether it was for positive effects or negative effects. Propaganda was common throughout all sides of the CORE, from the military to the common civilian sector. Many families had a long line of military service and traditions, such as the Krasnyy Family. In CORE society, joining the military was a norm and was considered a taboo if one did not. During the End War, there was some anti-war protest among some of the people of the CORE, especially among the liberal youth. Some of this anti-war protest ran rampant at Lewitt University and at J.R. Fortification Academy. Military recruitment in the CORE Armed Forces also used propaganda as a means to encourage more people to join the military. Order was everything in the CORE, and even before its founding, especially in North Fenixium. Order not only had to do with the government, military and civilian sectors and society but also had to do with recording, archiving and bookkeeping of records and documents that encompassed everybody in the CORE. Every file, document and report was recorded in a ledger and stored away for storage and removal. To Lon Ward , this style of archiving and recording everything was "typically Fenixian, typically CORE." Even when the CORE was in a significant crisis, people recorded and kept records of everything that happened. This archiving and filing not only had to do with history, but anything and everything that was a record, including reports, seismograph charts, photographs and aerial recon photos, maps, schematics and technical journals. Holidays Day of Armistice - The end of the 100 year war, regarded with drinking and mourning of the dead. 4th of Gale E-Day - Somber, many fast, day of remembrance of what life used to be like 48th of Gale Den' Blagodareniya - Thanksgiving, but more military themed, 58th of Harvest Festival of The Republik - 4th of July, in past years, involved huge military parades, Date of FoTR is 23rd Drull of Reap Education All of the pre-Emergence Day schools in the CORE were government controlled, and heavily taught the history of Dmitri Petrovinsky and his political ideology, Karl Bismarch and the Eldest Knights and the founding of the CORE, the values and ideals of Socialism, and the core principals of the CORE Covenant . The schools in the CORE taught the concepts of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith and Humility, especially the concepts of unity and order for both people and nations, which the CORE was founded upon. Along with teaching the history and ideals of the CORE, basic education was also taught, including mathematics. All students had to wear uniforms to remind them they are all the same, and that everyone and everything is united as one. After E-Day the only purpose of schools was to keep kids from turning into random gangs on the streets of St.McCarthy. List of known CORE Schools: * J.R. Fortification Academy (Military) * Lewitt University * Taos Seminar * Hartford Academy (Officer school) * Nilfgord Academy (Military) * Valence College * Black Desert Academy (SRPAD) Category:Organizations Category:CORE Category:End War Category:Extinction War